1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an article of footwear, such as a shoe, in particular a sports shoe, and more particularly a shoe intended for athletic events such as race walking.
2. Background Information
Footwear of the aforementioned type can be used in disciplines such as walking or running on flat or mountainous terrain, mountaineering, snowboarding, skiing, snowshoeing, roller skating, skateboarding, cycling, ball-playing sports, and the like.
An article of footwear, or shoe, can have a low upper, a high upper, or even a mid-upper. The shoe can also be relatively flexible or, conversely, more rigid. However, it is desirable for the shoe sole, in any case, to provide a certain comfort, as well as a certain precision in the transmission of sensory information or impulses related to support forces, whether transmitted to or received by the wearer.
In certain sports shoes, the outer bottom assembly includes an outsole and a reinforcement layer. The outsole generally includes rubber for an easier grip on the ground. A reinforcement layer of such outer bottom assembly contributes to connecting the bottom assembly to the upper of the shoe. This layer is generally inextensible or slightly extensible, which provides stability to the shape of the bottom assembly.
Shoes in which the outer bottom assembly includes an outsole and a reinforcement layer offer a good precision in the transmission of information or impulses. However, they are known not to provide adequate comfort, in the sense that the impulses are not always sufficiently damped. Moreover, certain areas of the outsole wear out quickly. Walking or running also appear to cause fatigue for the user.
Proposals have been made for structural modifications in such bottom assemblies, in particular to improve comfort.
For example, the document FR 2 685 173 proposes an outer bottom assembly that includes an outsole provided to contact the ground, a comfort layer arranged directly beneath the foot, as well as a reinforcement layer inserted between the outsole and the comfort layer.
The shoe according to the document FR 2 685 173 has improved comfort in comparison to the prior art. However, the precision in the transmission of information or impulses is sometimes insufficient, in the sense that the information and impulses are diffused in the bottom assembly. This is the case with point supports on rocks, for example. Moreover, it is noted once again that certain areas of the outsole wear out quickly. It appears here as well that walking causes fatigue for the user.